I Need A Supervillain
by BrookeRocker
Summary: Kodylee Kanellis Maria's little sister needs a supervillain to come and save her after finding out Mr. Hero cheated on her with Maria...Will Edge come be the villain? Based on the song Supervillain by Nicole Scherzinger...EdgexOC


Kodylee sat in her hotel room in complete silence as she thought about the argument her and her boyfriend had, had earlier that day.

"_You are as stupid as you play on TV if you actually think I would cheat on you Kody!"_

"_Well I'm not the one with another girl's thong in their bag now am I?"_

"_It _is _yours!"_

"_Since when have you seen me wear the string kind in a size 4 and worst of all in yellow?!"_

"_What?"_

"_You dumbass have you even paid attention this past year? I can't stand yellow I do not own a pair of string thongs and I am not a size 4 I am a size 2"_

_I watched his face fall as he realized that I was right and I had officially caught him cheating on me with another girl so with tears in my eyes I asked_

"_Who is she?"_

_He sighed and said "Maria"_

_Kodylee collapsed to the floor when she realized not only was he cheating on her it was with her sister yeah Kodylee is Maria's little sister and apparently this past year meant absolutely nothing to him she looked up at him the pain and the hurt evident not only on her face but mostly coming through her eyes and she whispered_

"_Why and how long?"_

_He sighed and he ran his hands through his hair tugging on the short spiked ends and he looked at Kodylee with regret and sorrow evident in his eyes and he said _

"_2 months and I honestly don't know why but I think I love her"_

_Kodylee gave a painful sigh as she stood up and she disappeared into the bedroom and she packed her bag and threw it on her shoulder tears falling down her face as she walked out slamming the door without even saying anything to him_

So back to the silence she's sitting in wondering why she even gave him a chance. I mean she is a WWE Diva in fact she is the top heel Diva there, and he was some regular guy that she met at the club with a preppy yuppie kind of style. The style she avoided at all costs so how they ended up together nobody could figure out but hey if Maria could have him. She still couldn't figure out why she was crying over him I mean it's not like she really liked him, it must have been the fact they were together so long.

She keeps sitting there kicking herself in the ass for going for the hero when really all she wanted was the super villain. Everybody knows the hero's weren't her type she didn't like to dress in mostly pink wear natural makeup and sit around acting like a sweetheart all day no she liked to dress mainly in dark colors wear dark makeup and go party on Saturday nights get a guy and go back to her place and have magic sex. The kind of sex where they screwed preferably rough and the he disappeared so why she went with 'Mr. Hero' as everybody called him surprised her. She gets up and puts on a pair of gym shorts and a tank top and sits back down in silence and in complete darkness. For some reason it's helping her she soon hears a knock at the door. She wonders who in the hell it is because she remembers not calling and telling anybody she switched. So she goes and answers it to see her favorite heel on the same show as her you know the one who tells you 'YOU'RE ALL WRONG, WRONG, WRONG, WRONG, WRONG!' and has the gorgeous blond hair. Yeah Edge or personally known as Adam Copeland is here. She blinked her eyes real fast to adjust to the sudden light and said "how did you know I was here?"

He said "well when Kodylee James wasn't in her room I went to see if a Mrs. Emmett Cullen was here and look who's here" She smiled at the name she used to get her private rooms that she has only told Adam and opened the door wider and walked in so he took the clue and walked in behind her and closed the door and then he finally noticed she was enveloped in silence and darkness two things he know did nothing for her when she was in this kind of mood so he started thinking of what the hell really happened so he went and turned on a small lamp and he noticed she blinked her eyes really fast again and she said "I was enjoying the darkness" he scoffed, sat down beside her, and said "and when has that ever stopped me from doing something" she smirked and said "never, now why are you here?" he said "well I saw Mr. Hero leave by himself with his bags so I was wondering if you finally figured out he was to goody two shoes for you" Kodylee smiled because this was Adam's favorite joke when he saw her by herself she sighed and said "he was cheating on me with Maria" he said "do what?" Kodylee nodded and said "yeah for the past two months and I caught him when I noticed a pair of size 4 string thongs in yellow" his face scrunched in response because he knew that she absolutely hated yellow and she only wore it when he asked her to and even then she wore it with disgust

Adam sighed and said "doesn't he know you hate yellow definitely don't like the string kind and you are _definitely_ not a size 4" she smiled a little and said "I said the exact same thing" he said "well Mr. Hero wasn't your type anyways so it's his loss" Kodylee smiled and said "I need a drink, a good dancing song, and a guy" Adam smirked to himself stood up and said "get ready I will be back in a little bit" Kodylee looked at him confused and kept sitting there Adam chuckled and said "I am taking you out to get the drink and a good dancing song and I will be the guy" Kodylee smiled to herself and got up slowly turning some lights on and she said "you're paying Adam" he said "of course" and walked out to go get ready so Kodylee got a shower and did the necessities and she straightened her hair and she decided that if there was a possibility of Mr. Hero seeing her she was going to show him just how she really was so she went and put on a short black and red plaid skirt with a red bra and a black shirt with the top half unbuttoned so the bra showed and she went and did her makeup red and black and she was sliding on her black and red heels as there was a knock at the door so she went and answered it and she saw Adam wearing jeans and a black button down with his sunglasses on his head

He looked her over and said "expecting somebody?" Kodylee smiled and said "in case I see Mr. Hero and hopefully I can find a super villain" he smirked and held his arm out for her so she took it and they disappeared to the club. As soon as they walked in whom did they see. If you guessed Mr. Hero and her sister Maria dancing then you are correct she looked to Adam and he said "come on" so he walked her over to the bar and ordered their drinks and Adam said "six o clock Mr. Hero" I lowly said "hand on my thigh lean in close act like my boyfriend" Adam smirked and put his hand on her thigh and he leaned in and whispered "he's getting closer and I can see the jealousy" Kodylee giggled and said "Adam behave" Mr. Hero came up and said "Kodylee" Kodylee looked and said "oh hey Kyle" Adam leaned in and kissed her neck Kyle said "uh what are you doing here" I said "Adam wanted to take me out so I said yeah" he said "oh well you look good" I smiled and said "thanks you never let me dress like this because you said it made you look bad so I'm finally expressing myself" Adam said "come on Lee I want to dance" so he stood up and Kodylee couldn't help but notice that Adam towered over Kyle which was quite funny so she took his hand and he lead her out to the dance floor

Kyle watched as Adam put his hands on her hips and pulled her close and she looked up at him with that devilish look in her eye a look that he remembers very well it was the same look she always gave him before they had amazing sex. Sex that he realized he gave up when he said that he loved her sister he had to sit down as he watched her grind up on Adam obviously showing him what he gave up and now what's out for the taking. She won't stay single long she never does hell she was only out of a relationship a day before Kyle swooped in and picked her up and now here he was at a club with her sister supposed to be enjoying her and he is sitting at the bar watching Kodylee be the devil he never would allow and he had to say it made him hot. Kodylee looked over to Kyle and saw he was enjoying his show she smirked and Adam said "he likes this doesn't he?"Kodylee smiled and said "yeah he's got that look written all over his face" Adam leaned down and said "what if I don't want to pretend being your boyfriend anymore and I actually want to be your boyfriend?" Kodylee smirked thinking to herself this is her super villain coming to rescue her. Adam was everything she always wanted but she never saw it because they were friends. He was the perfect mix of attitude and confidence; he dressed like the perfect super villain hot enough to make the girls want but good enough to show that he was taken.

Kodylee looked up at him and said "ask me" Adam sighed and said "Kodylee will you be my girlfriend?" Kodylee smiled and stood on her tiptoes and kissed Adam with everything she had and when she pulled away he said "I take that as a yes" Kodylee smirked and said "I will be your girlfriend as long as you promise to be my super villain and save me from the heroes" he said "I promise" so I guess at the end of the day my super villain did come and save me because I like the boys who have kryptonite…me


End file.
